Return of the t-1000
by Agent BM
Summary: the t-1000 returns and destroys the arcade. As a last hope for the arcade, Vanellope's friends send back a t-800 to protect her from the past, and future 1000. the question is who will reach her first. can the 800 protect her and the arcade?
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the t-1000**

**Unless any of you have a better name for this story this is the name. This takes place a few years after the story who framed Vanellope Von Schweetz, which was the last time anyone saw the t-1000, and after the move to Disney quest. I hope you enjoy and please tell me if this story should stay or not because to tell you the truth I came up with this after almost getting hit with a soccer ball yesterday and didn't think enough before writing this**

Ch. 1

Disney quest, Orlando Florida

Year: 2020

Status: shut down

Games: being towed away to the dump one by one

A few years ago, one of Vanellope's former foes, the t-1000, was killed in diet Cola Mountain. He regenerated himself for 2 years until his body became whole again. He murdered Vanellope and killed all the racers outside the game. The game was unplugged and sold for scrap not soon after. He still remembered what the other games did to his game and made it his mission to destroy the arcade. He destroyed SKYNET and took control of all the machines in the game Terminator Salvation. He launched a nuclear attack against all the games and had them destroyed one by one. Every game he took over with the machines, equaled one game unplugged or shut down. A small resistance started by Vanellope's old friends who survived are now working to stop this from happening. They hid in the old treasure maze game in the first floor. They were reprogramming a machine to send back in time to stop the horrible future from happening

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Tapper

"We don't have a choice" said Felix

Calhoun activated the time machine and was ready to send the terminator back in time

"I sure hope this works" said Calhoun

"Do you remember your mission?" asked Ralph to the 800

"To protect Vanellope Von Schweetz, all the sugar rush racers, and the arcade from total destruction" said the 800

The 800 was about to go through the portal when the 1000 burst through a blocked door

"I knew I'd find you here. You're not changing my past, you will all be destroyed" said the 1000

The 800 went through the portal while the resistance tried to fight the machine, but the 1000 killed every single one of them, every arcade character was now dead. The portal was starting to close

"Ain't no way I'm letting them change my future" said the 1000 to himself before rushing into the portal

(Disney Quest, 2015)

The 1000 made it through the portal first, he landed in the maze and could hear the guests leaving from up above the covered floor. His clothes didn't go with him and wouldn't morph on him for at least an hour

He walked into sugar rush on the third floor while everyone he passed looked at him funny. He didn't remember what Vanellope looked like since it's been years so he didn't know where he was going. He passed by Taffyta's restaurant where he saw her unlocking the doors. She turned and saw him, she laughed

"Hey buddy, laundry night for you, no clean clothes?" asked Taffyta before laughing uncontrollably

She screamed when he punched right through her chest and took her heart out

"Tell me, are you Vanellope Von Schweetz?" asked the 1000

"No" said Taffyta weakly

"Sorry, I'm heart of hearing" said the 1000

He gave back Taffyta's heart and she fainted, she then regenerated and ran inside her restaurant and hid behind the counter

The 1000 walked towards the racers village as his clothes, a police uniform, started to morph on him


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The t-800 came through the portal next and landed on the third floor. He headed into road warriors to pick up some clothes. He walked into a bar and found a biker with clothes that would fit him. He walked up to him.

"I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle" said the 800 to the biker

"Yeah right, what makes you think I'll give my stuff to a man like you, in case you haven't noticed, I'm tougher than you" said the biker

The 800 grabbed him and threw him at a barrel of peanuts. The other villains went up to attack him but they were thrown away by the 800. He walked up to the biker. He pulled out a gun and started shooting the machine but he grabbed the gun from him

"Here, take it" said the biker as he gave him his biker keys and he started to take his clothes off

Once the machine had clothes he got on the motorcycle and drove off to sugar rush, hoping he could get there before the 1000

(Sugar rush)

Vanellope was in her throne room playing a racing game on her Ipad when sour bill walked in

"Ms. President, there's someone here to see you, he says he knows you" said Bill gloomily

"Send him in" said Vanellope obviously not paying attention to anything but her game

The 1000 walked up to her

"Are you Vanellope Von Schweetz?"

"Yes, now what who are you and what do you want, I'm trying to play a game" said Vanellope

The 1000 snatched the ipad and threw it at a wall, thus smashing it

"Hey I was using-"Vanellope stopped when she saw who the man was

"Hi t-1000, what are you doing here I thought you died from the hot cola springs" said Vanellope a little scared

"I've come from the future to begin what my past self started" said the 1000

Vanellope got off her throne and ran outside when she saw the 800

"Get down" said the 800

Vanellope ducked while the 800 shot the approaching 1000 with a shotgun. He grabbed her and put her on his motorcycle and started to drive off

"Where are you taking me?" asked Vanellope scared

"Someplace safe, all will be explained" said the 800 as he headed for diet cola mountain

Over in a marshmallow patch, another t-1000 was starting to form, he headed for the castle ready to start his plan


End file.
